


Ouji-sama

by ShikiDark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata - Freeform, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, Romance, ShônenAi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Un sobrenombre podía significar más para una persona de lo que a simple vista podía verse. El significado que tuviera podía variar tanto dependiendo tan sólo de quien fuera la persona que lo dijera.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	Ouji-sama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, sólo la historia es de mi autoría. Este es un fic yaoi chico x chico. Pareja: Kageyama x Hinata. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Evangeline.

One shot: Ouji-sama

_“Rey_ ”. Un apodo que a cualquiera le sonaría equivalente a un símbolo de poder y nobleza. Alguien invencible al mando de leales subordinados. No era su caso. Kageyama siempre había cargado ese título como un estigma de soledad, pues cada vez que lo oía sólo podía pensar en sus antiguos compañeros abandonándolo. Su hambre por la victoria no tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí? ¿Era acaso algo despreciable desear jugar vóley? Estar en la cancha y enfrentar a los mejores era el más grande placer que sentía. Su corazón ardía de desembocada pasión y amor por la pelota. Mas, tras aquel incidente las dudas comenzaros a corroer su férrea voluntad. ¿Y si estuvo equivocado todo ese tiempo?

No, no lo estaba. Desde que lo tenía a él en su vida supo que su convicción era acertada.

_“Tú la levantarás para mí”_

La frase dicha por aquel enano obsesionado con el “pequeño gigante” de Karasuno, cambió su mundo. Tanto tiempo temiendo dejarse llevar por su pasado. No quería volver a estar solo. Ver todo su esfuerzo siendo en vano y peor aún, ser motivo de desprecio de parte de sus compañeros era una herida que quizás nunca sanaría por completo. Empero, logró cicatrizar. Y eso era obra de Hinata. Su rayo de sol cuando los tiempos más oscuros llegaron a su vida. En aquella nebulosa de confusión entre ir por todo con tal de conseguir la victoria y cuidar cada paso para no ahuyentar a sus compañeros. Aquel pequeño de cabellos anaranjados le dio algo que jamás creyó conseguir. Un igual. Alguien tan obsesionado por la victoria que era capaz de moverse a su par sin importar que tan alocados o exigentes fueran sus jugadas.

―Hoy se lo diré ―susurró Kageyama preparándose para una práctica con el equipo.

No fue sólo su salvación en aquel pequeño partido contra Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, sino algo más. Había cierto “algo” creciendo de a poco. Aquella compenetración entre ellos no era normal. La forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese “boke” no era común. No era desagradable, pero resultaba tan intenso que se sentía absorbido por él. Viendo aquella ferviente mirada llena de sueños, no pudo evitar desear ser él quien lo pusiera en la cima. Lo haría invencible. Se convertiría en el mejor armador y sería quien hiciera volar a Hinata. En ocasiones cuando hacían su “ataque divino” como algunos lo llamaban, podía jurar que veía plumas negras alrededor de Hinata. Si esa era una epifanía, no se quejaba. Estaba seguro de llegar lejos a su lado.

Sin embargo, también había algo cálido envolviendo suavemente aquel lazo al que llamaban “compañerismo”. Con el resto del equipo de Karasuno se sentía en casa, ellos siempre estaban ahí para apoyarlo, incluso cuando fallaba. Si no fue apartado ni cuando perdió los nervios contra Oikawa, estaba seguro de que no lo sería jamás. Ese era el espíritu de Karasuno. Lo agradecía y lo atesoraba, mas algo hacía a Hinata diferente del resto. Pronto se vio superado por sus deseos de verlo triunfar. ¿Por qué su deseo de ganar estaba viéndose absorbido por el de ver a Shoyo lograr su sueño? La respuesta no tardó en llegar. No obstante, asimilarla fue un poco más complicado.

―¡Vamos a empezar a practicar los saques! ―gritó Ukai mientras los iba asignando a sus lugares.

Kageyama sonrió para sus adentros cuando le tocó ser quien levantara la pelota para Hinata. Antes de hacerlo escribió un pequeño mensaje para él. Sería la manera más eficiente de llegar a él y mostrarle la seriedad de sus sentimientos. Cuando terminó de usar el marcador sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas.

―¿Qué le está haciendo al balón, rey? ―preguntó Tsukishima mirándolo curioso desde el otro lado de la red.

―Nada que te importe ―respondió volviendo a ponerse serio―. ¡Hey, Boke! No lo arruines ―gritó mientras se preparaba.

―Ni siquiera he saltado aún ―respondió ofendido poniendo mala cara sin dejar de alistarse para saltar.

―¡Tú sólo has nuestro ataque especial! ―ordenó perdiendo los nervios.

Tras aquella indicación hizo su saque rápido y Hinata corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, había un problema del que Tobio se dio cuenta un poco tarde. Hinata saltó con los ojos cerrados por completo y golpeó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Era hasta estúpido guardar esperanza de que haya visto su mensaje. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por no prever eso, aunque le daba orgullo ver, como era de esperarse, el balón ser imparable.

―¡Boke! ―exclamó con molestia tras acercarse a él de manera amenazante.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó asustado por aquella cara tan aterradora que no le mostraba desde que lo golpeó en la nuca durante su fallido saque―. ¡Yo sólo hice lo que tú me dijiste! ―gritó mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

―¡Hinata boke! ―insultó el azabache sujetando la cabeza de Hinata con fuerza haciéndole sentir que le arrancaría el cabello en cualquier momento―. Arruinaste mi declaración por no mirar. ¿No habías dejado de saltar con los ojos cerrados? ―cuestionó extrañado que, justamente, cuando quería verlo hacer el salto con los ojos abiertos, los cerró.

―Es que… ―habló el de cabellos anaranjados―. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero quise sentir de nuevo aquel “puaw” y “woah” de cuando saltaba con los ojos cerrados ―explicó moviendo las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras―. Me agrada esa sensación de entregarme por completo a ti ―confesó dejando al otro sin palabras.

Kageyama soltó la cabeza de su compañero como si hubiera tocado fuego. Aunque no estaba lejos de serlo. Él era un sol. Una estrella brillante y ardiente que podía quemar todo a su paso si se lo proponía. La cara de tonto confundido solía verse sustituida por una determinada y fiera cuando estaban en partido. Tan cambiante. Tan impredecible y único. Había perdido el valor de confesarse tras su fallido intento y más con esas palabras tan fáciles de malinterpretar.

 _―”Me gustas_ ” ―dijo Tsukishima leyendo el balón antes lanzado―. Así que esto es una nueva forma de torturar a tus súbditos, rey ―comentó con ese sarcasmo y ganas de fastidiarlo que nunca parecían agotarse.

―¡¿Te gusta Kageyama, Tsukishima?! ―gritó Hinata lleno de horror y espanto.

―¡Qué asco! ―gritaron al mismo tiempo los aludidos sin siquiera imaginar semejante aberración.

―Pero él dijo… ―comentó Shoyo mientras lo señalaba confundido.

―Estaba leyendo el mensaje que iba para ti en la pelota ―aclaró Tsukishima mientras se lo arrojaba―. ¿No te pareció extraño que escribiera antes de lanzarte su pase especial de fenómenos?

―No lo noté ―contestó ladeando la cabeza mientras dejaba mudos a los oyentes―. Porque… ―habló continuando en donde lo había dejado―. Yo no necesito ver lo que hace Kageyama antes de levantarla para mí. Yo confío por completo en que la pelota va a llegar a mis manos. Él nunca me ha decepcionado ―dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras veía su mano enrojecida por la fuerza con la cual golpeó la pelota.

―Y sobre mi… ―dijo Tobio intentando conseguir una respuesta a su confesión, pero su pregunta resultó interrumpida por el entrenador.

―¡Bien, chicos terminó la hora de juegos! ―llamó Ukai mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención―. ¡Retomen la práctica! El torneo está muy cerca, no pueden distraerse.

Tuvieron que retomar sus lugares para continuar practicando. La mente de Kageyama estuvo un tanto dispersa en esos momentos sin saber en qué estaba pensando Hinata. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema y la práctica siguió como siempre. No volvieron a intercambiar palabras, sólo alguna que otra mirada, bastantes cortas, pues Shoyo solía evadirlo en breves segundos. ¿Lo había estropeado? Temió haber roto la confianza de Hinata en su persona. Sintió arrepentimiento y una sensación de vacío, hundiéndose en aquel miedo de volver a aquellos días en los cuales nadie recibía sus levantadas. ¿Se había condenado a ser nuevamente un rey? Guardó sus cosas en silencio y salió de la cancha cuando Ukai dio por finalizado el entrenamiento. Lo había hecho tan deprisa que parecía estar huyendo.

―¡Kageyama! ―llamó aquella escandalosa voz a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta vio un balón de vóley ir directo hacia él―. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Boke? ―preguntó enojado mientras se la devolvía con un golpe.

―¡Ah maldito Kageyama! ―exclamó Hinata golpeándola de regreso hacia él.

El azabache por instinto la regreso, siendo imitado por Hinata y así sucesivamente. Seguían devolviendo el balón sin dejarlo caer en ningún momento. Tobio no entendía qué le había dado a ese enano para desafiarlo, pero no pensaba perder frente a él. No sería el primero en dejar caer la pelota. Como siempre habían dicho y hecho: la mantendría en juego.

―¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? ―preguntó Yamaguchi mientras caminaba al lado de Tsukishima.

―Están siendo un dúo de idiotas ―respondió el rubio mirándolos indiferente.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó el más bajo sin entender a qué se refería.

―¿No viste a Shoyo revisando las pelotas? Estuvo buscando la que escribió el rey para él ―explicó con obviedad mientras se alejaba caminando con tranquilidad―. Le dio su respuesta y parece que no se dio cuenta.

―Espérame ―pidió cuando notó que estaba quedándose atrás―. Entonces, ¿esto es como si estuvieran diciéndose “ _me gustas_ ” el uno al otro?

―Quien sabe, pero no me interesa averiguarlo ―comentó.

Tarde o temprano la pelota debía detenerse, ¿verdad? Esos dos adictos al vóley no serían tan idiotas como para olvidarse del propósito de lanzar aquella pelota... ¿O sí?

OWARI


End file.
